


Comfort

by Shelly18Hudson



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Episode: s05e09 Family Dinner, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Nightmares, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 05 Part 1, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: Lucifer isn't doing so well after his father returns.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Comfort

Chloe lay in bed with her boyfriend Lucifer Morningstar. He was asleep despite the tense hour before, the dreaded “Family Dinner.”

God had shown up in the precinct to stop Michael and Maze from fighting Lucifer and Amenadiel. Chloe had been filled in on some of the details but it had been in a rush as Lucifer wanted to get as far away from Michael and his father as possible. 

The dinner at Linda’s had been awkward to say the least. Michael had been needling both brothers as soon as he arrived. 

God sat at the head of the table and watched the backhanded commentary until Michael made a comment about Charlie being a “Disgusting creature.” Causing both Amenadiel and Lucifer to make a lunge at him.

“Enough Michael.” God said evenly. He gave him what Chloe could only describe as the fed up Dad look. “You speak out of turn about my grandson. I want a civil and peaceful dinner.” 

Lucifer snorted as he reached for his glass of red wine. Chloe reached over and took his free hand. 

“Maybe we should go…” Chloe said towards God. He nodded but before they could leave he spoke again.

“I look forward to reconnecting with you Samael.” He said simply.

That one comment had Lucifer bristling the whole drive back to Lux. After they took a long shower together they lay in bed wrapped around each other until Lucifer fell asleep.

Chloe had so much on her mind she wasn’t finding it easy to rest. 

Suddenly Lucifer started tossing in his sleep. Chloe worked to keep him steady, his head ended up nestled in the crock of her neck, so she began softly running her fingers through his hair.

After a few moments it seemed to calm him but just as she felt herself drift her fingers stopped feeling his silky smooth hair, instead rough jagged skin.

Slowly looking over it confirmed what she suspected. His Devil face was showing. Eye clenched shut as he started again to toss.

“Shhhh….” She whispered, trying to sooth. “It’s okay, I’m here.” 

Taking time she let her fingers roam lightly over his face, exploring the texture and all the groves. It was rare that she got to see his other face, even though she insisted it no longer frightened her he tried to never reach a point that he would willingly show it.

She began to relax again but suddenly her cell phone beeped, causing them both to jerk at the sound.

Reaching over she saw it was a missed call from Ella, she had taken some time off from work. The text was about the next girls night out. 

After texting back she rolled over to find Lucifer gazing at her lovingly, his red eyes blazing brightly. She smiled.

“Hey handsome.” She said kissing him. “Sorry to wake you.”

He chuckled. “It’s alright, bloody awful dream anyways….”

“Yeah, kinda figured.” Running her fingers again over his bald head, then leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He blinked sluggishly then his eyes widened. He seemed to now realize what had happened, he pulled away and rushed off into his large walk in closet.

“Lucifer?” She called after him.

“My apologies Detective, I didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

Chloe sat on the edge of the bed as she debated to get up to follow him. “Lucifer, it’s alright. I told you, I’m not scared of your other face anymore.”

A few minutes passed and since he clearly wasn't coming back any time soon she put on his discarded white dress shirt and wore it like a dress.

He was sitting on the bench in his closet staring at the mirror. He still had his Devil face showing. 

“It….it won’t go away.” He said in a soft broken sob.

Chloe rushed over and kneeled in front of him. “Lucifer, babe….we are going to figure this out, but it’s just you and me here. Don’t worry about it. Don’t hide from me. Please.” 

He let out a shaky breath and slowly nodded. “When I saw Dad again tonight….it all came rushing back, the memories of my fall….I don’t think he has ever seen my Devil form. Just the eyes. Even though I say I don’t care….I am ashamed for him to see me, see me like this.” He ran a hand over his rough cheek. 

Chloe took both of his hands and stared into his burning red eyes. “Lucifer, you are beautiful. I’m sorry for how I reacted at first when I saw you like this but you truly are.” He scoffed and turned his head away but she continued. “I can understand not wanting to disappoint your dad but when you look this way it is a reminder of everything you have been through, all the pain but you survived. Survived Hell! Remember your strength.” 

Sitting next to him she kissed him again on his lips. “I love you Lucifer, every side of you.”

His eyes closed as he returned the kiss gently. “You mean the world to me Chloe.” 

She smiled. “Come back to bed?” She asked. 

So they lay in bed for almost an hour, Chloe once again massaging his head. She smiled when she found he was asleep.

Closing her eyes she joined him. 

When she opened her eyes in the morning she was greeted with the more normal looking Lucifer grinning back at her lovingly. 

“Thank you for being there for me last night, my love.” 

Chloe looked him right in the eyes and softly said. “Anytime.”


End file.
